The Legacy of Atlantis
by BlueWolfStoryTeller
Summary: After Ariel saves the life of a human girl, she uncovers a past in which humans an merpeople were in contact with each other. When a terrible deception is discovered, Ariel and her friends must work to set things right.
1. Prologue Part 1

Prologue Part I

Atlantis, a magnificent city, once the jewel of the Ancient World, set on an island seven miles from shore, it was a place of magic and culture. Made from shining white marble, it existed both on land and under the sea. Filled with fountains and aqueducts, it was a city of two races. One was the Enchanters, humans born with the ability to wield magic. The second were the merpeople, who lived under the sea. In Atlantis both races lived side by side, the fountains and aqueducts allowed the merpeople access to the land part of the city. With their ability to wield magic, Enchanters could swim underwater, and thus access the undersea world.

At the heart of Atlantis were three objects, one was The Circlet of Atlantis, a circlet of white gold inlayed with five different gemstones. This was worn by the King or Queen of the city, and symbolised their right to rule. The second was The Stone of Atlantis, also called The Heart of the Sea. This had power over the seas and all the creatures in them. The third was the Trident, which contained a shard of The Stone of Atlantis. Though extremely powerful, the Trident contained only a tenth of the power of the Stone of Atlantis. Along with the Circlet, the Trident was held by the King or Queen of Atlantis, and was another symbol of their power.

For centuries the Enchanters and Merpeople lived together in Atlantis, and there were many marriages between the races. People travelled to Atlantis from Alexandria, Babylon, Athens and Beijing. Many of them were also Enchanters, with merpeople swimming from the Mediterranean, Adriatic and South China seas.

Then one ordinary day, tragedy struck this great city. A mixed blood illegitimate son of the King of Atlantis, stole the Stone of Atlantis. Full of hate at being barred from the succession, he sought to take revenge on his Father and half siblings. He tried to use The Stone to cause a flood in the land based imperial palace. Sadly he was unable to control its power. Through his misuse the Stone created a powerful storm which caused the city to sink beneath the waves. Although thousands survived, many hundreds died that day, among them The King of Atlantis and four of his five children. The illegitimate prince also survived, although what happened to him after that point is not known.

Two years after that terrible day, the survivors founded two new cities. One was Amethyst City, founded on land next to the sea, in which the Enchanters would live. Though one son of the late King of Atlantis still lived, he was only six at the time. So The Jewelled Council was established to govern the city, and was made up of five people. The second city was founded under the sea, this was the merpeople city of Atlantica. Atlantica would one day become the capital city of The Kingdom of Atlantica. It was then decide to divide the three objects between the two races, to keep them safe. The Circlet of Atlantis went to the Enchanters, to be guarded by the decedents of the surviving member of the royal family. The Stone of Atlantis went to the merpeople, to be guarded by the decedents of The King of Atlantica. Along with the Stone went the Trident. Given to the first King of Atlantica the Trident would be a sign of the King's power and legitimacy to rule.

So the friendship between the two races survived, even though they now lived apart. As for the maps showing where Atlantis was, they were locked away in deep vaults and archives. Atlantis faded into myth, with the truth being lost or forgotten. However as fate would have it, there was a prophecy made five years after Atlantis sank. According to the prophecy, there would come a day when another mixed blood child would be born. This child would be born of both royal lines and Atlantis would once more rise from the sea.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Prologue Part II

Over five-thousand years had passed since Atlantis sank beneath the waves, and the friendship between Enchanters and Merpeople remained strong.

A teenage boy swam in the sea, next to him swan a young merboy, both laughing as a group of sea lions frolicked nearby. The human boy had short dark brown hair with dark blue eyes. The merboy had red hair like fire with a blue tail, he was also wearing a small gold crown. The boy was human Enchanter from Amethyst City, and a member of the family that guarded The Circlet of Atlantis. The merboy was the heir apparent to the Kingdom of Atlantica. This pair had been close friends since they were toddlers, and swam together as often as they could.

"Zethar (Celtic of seagull) lets go to Atlantica. The seahorse race starts at half one, and its nearly one now" said the merboy.

"Awesome idea Triton, I've been looking forward to the race for ages," replied Zethar. Using his power Zethar changed himself into a merman with a dark purple tail.

"Mind changing my looks Ze? I don't want to be noticed, would be a normal merboy for once."

"No problem Tri, one normal merboy coming up" Zethar said.

Saying an incantation Zethar changed Triton's looks, his hair became blond and his tail bright red.

"Nice one Ze."

Diving under the water, the pair made their way to Atlantica Racecourse, arriving with time to spare. Swimming in, they watched as the different seahorses and their riders were led around the display ring.

"Look at Blue Lightening" Triton said, pointing to a magnificent dark blue stallion.

"He looks ready for it, fancy a bet?" asked Zethar.

"Think we should?" replied Triton with a grin.

"Defiantly, I'll put the money on if you like."

"Good idea, I'm my Dad is not keen on me gambling. He doesn't think its right for a prince" Triton replied, handing his friend some money.

A short time later, the pair were sat in the stands, waiting for the race to start. Looking around him Triton grinned, as for once no one was paying him any attention. Despite being proud of his status as a prince, Triton often wished he could be normal, as he didn't like people paying him lots of attention. It also meant he could not be himself all of the time. Then the green flag went down, and the sea horses set off around the track. Watching the boys called out with the rest of the crowd, cheering their seahorse on. As Blue Lighting crossed the finish line first, the boys roared with delight.

"Come on Ze, let's go and see him" Triton said high fiving his friend.

At the edge of the course Blue Lighting was panting, with his trainer helping his rider off his back.

"Excellent work there Jim, they will be talking about this one for years."

"Thanks" Jim replied as the boys swam up.

"Mr Newcastle that was an amazing race, we saw it all" Zethar said.

"It was the best race ever, could we have an autograph?" asked Triton.

"I'm glad you boys enjoyed it, and of course you can both have an autograph" Jim Newcastle replied, signing a picture each for the boys.

"Thank you" both said grinning as they swam to collect their winnings.

10 years later

Triton and Zethar sat next to each other, their eyes filled with sadness, as both knew their friendship was at an end.

"For all our sakes we have to break with each other, if these fell into the wrong hands" said Triton.

"I known, disaster for both our kinds; they have to be protected."

On their laps sat two objects wrapped in cloth, The Stone of Atlantis, and The Circlet of Atlantis. A week previously, both objects had been stolen; it was shear luck that the thieves had been caught, and disaster prevented. It had been discovered that an Enchanter called Candifor, and an enchantress called Corvinna, had stolen both objects. Both had a history with dark magic, as a result both had been exiled from Amethyst City and the lands around it.

Despite this, both The Jewelled Council, and Triton's father King Neptune V, had decided that further action was needed. Both sided knew that they had come very close to disaster, and both feared that other dark Enchanters would try and steal the objects. In order to prevent this, it had been decide to ban contact between Enchanters and Merpeople.

"Tri this is the best for all of us. These events show it is possible for both objects to be stolen. Others far more powerful then Candifor and Corvinna could try and steal The Circlet and the Stone. You know the potential of Candifor and Corvinna, they could try again in the years to come."

"They could and we cannot take that chance. You and I know Candifor best and know who he truly is, we both have doubts about these, but………."

"People with bad families, those who were not like their parents, yet persecution turned them. Exile is harsh, it could be the one thing causes Candifor and Corvinna to turn to dark magic. You and I both know how much damage the Stone of Atlantis could case, we cannot run that risk. For the safety of both races it is better to be separate from each other. One day when things change, then perhaps the Ban could be lifted, and I could return."

"I hope so my friend. Your family have guarded the Circlet thousands of years, in your keeping it will stay."

"Thank you Triton, we will guard the Circlet with our lives, leaving this land to protect it is for the best. A day might come when things are safer and we can come back."

"Good luck Zethar, I'm going to miss you my friend. No matter what happens, I will never forget you, you are my brother in all but blood. One day we will be reunited, Goodbye my friend, my brother".

"Triton you're the best mate anyone could have, I've been honoured to know you goodbye my friend. One day you will make a great king."

The next day Zethar and his family set sail, they were headed to The Island of Avalon, the best place to protect the Circlet of Atlantis. As they sailed, Zethar stood at the hand rail, when Triton suddenly surfaced, throwing something to Zethar. Catching it, Zethar saw it was a green stone shaped like a shark. Trion held up a blue stone also shaped like a shark. Then both smiled as they knew that the stones were a sign of their friendship. As the sun rose higher into the sky, both smiled sadly, knowing they would not see each other for many years.


	3. Family dramas

30 years later

Family dramas

"Flounder come on down here, its perfectly safe, there's nothing to be frighten of" called Ariel, looking up at her friend.

"I'm not scared, but if your Father or Sebastian found out" replied Flounder, swimming down to join her on the deck.

"I know, they'd hit the roof, but that's the fun of it" she replied giggling.

Flicking her fin, Ariel swam into the sunken ship, with Flounder close behind, looking round nervously. Swimming down into the ship's lower deck, Ariel swam through a door that led into the largest of the cabins. Once inside she gasped in wonder at all the human treasure, jewellery, clothes and ornaments.

"Have you ever seen so much humans stuff in one place before? Some of it I could wear and Daddy wouldn't give it a second glance."

"Wow, its good we brought Spot with us, we would never be able to carry all this stuff back on our own."

Picking up the items, Ariel examined them before putting them into her bag. Swimming next to Spot a while later, Ariel slipped on one of the necklaces she had found, a pink diamonded in the shape of a flower on a silver chain. Reaching her cave the human things were put on shelves next to her other things.

"You've got so much stuff Ariel" Flounder said.

"I know, it's a wonder it all fits in here" Ariel replied, putting a pair of pink flower earrings in.

"They look good on you Ariel."

"Aw thanks Flounder they do, I just wish my sisters understood my love of human things."

Swimming outside, they saw Spots waiting for them. Spot was only for a short time, so the three wanted to spend as much time together as they could. Taking hold of his fin, Ariel held on as they broke the surface in a graceful arch, scattering a flock of puffins as they did so. Laughing as they came down into the sea, Flounder and Ariel sat on his back as Spot joined a pod of other killer whales. As the sun began to set, Spot took the pair home.

Reaching Atlantica, they saw two of Ariel's sister sitting outside. Suddenly noticing a large shadow above them, both sisters screamed in shock.

"Ariel that wasn't funny" said Arista swimming off.

"Leave her alone Arista it was just a joke, away it's great to see Spot again" replied Aquata, flicking her blue fin and swimming up to them.

"Sorry, he wanted to see you all".

"Don't worry, she had another fight with her boyfriend today, so she's not in the best of moods" replied Aquata.

"What was about this time?"

"He doesn't like her play at The Catfish Club every night, he thinks she should give it up."

"No wonder she's upset, Ri loves playing with the band."

"I know, she told him she would never give it up, he didn't take it well."

"I can imagine, so how have things been today?"

"Great mostly, but Alana and Arista have been a pain in fins, they've been arguing constantly. I wish I'd come with you" replied Aquata.

"Well we are going out after dinner, you can come with us then if you want."

"That would be great Ariel, I hardly have spent time with you recently with this art exhibition coming up".

Aquata and Ariel were close, as Aquata was the more relaxed when it came to Ariel's interests in humans. Swimming into the palace, they saw that Triton and the other sisters were already sat down.

"We were beginning to wonder where you both were, Arista had said you had come back Ariel".

"We were talking, and I wanted to see Spot" replied Aquata.

They talked about their days, with Adella making such a fuss about not getting the lead role in the upcoming play her drama class was presenting.

"So Ariel, did you tell your tutor you were quitting?" asked Triton.

"Not yet, I don't know what to say, I don't want to hurt my tutor's feelings" she replied.

"I understand Ariel, the right words will come in time," replied Triton.

"She expects me to tell our tutor, I have enough going on with the play" said Adella.

"Adella, drama class isn't the most important thing in the world. Besides, there is no point Ariel going if she isn't happy" said Attina.

"Listen Tina, just because you do not go to the class, does not mean it isn't important," replied Adella, glaring at her sister.

"Oh please Del, just because you're such a drama queen doesn't mean we all are" replied Alana.

"Girls let's not have an argument over this. Adella, I know you are disappointed, but you took the lead in the last three plays, everyone needs a chance to play the lead" said Triton.

"But I am a princess."

"Del, that doesn't mean you're a better actress. I can paint well, but my status doesn't mean I will win every competition," said Aquata.

"GIRLS! I will NOT have this bickering at the table! I've had a full day of listening to bickering nobles and my head is killing me. I would like some nice quiet talking and no shouting."

Meanwhile for above them, a ship was sailing across the sea. On it's deck stood a teenage girl with flowing brown hair and pale blue eyes. Dressed in purple, with a blue necklace in the shape of a dolphin, she gazed across the sea.

"We must be there soon, two months of travelling, I'm cannot wait to explore. If only I could change, if he would allow me to become one of them like he did. I know I could be at risk, but it's been thirty years since then, things will have changed."

On another part of the ship, a tall man stood looking out, his hair was silver, and around his neck he wore a green stone in the shape of a shark, hanging on a gold chain .

"To be back here after all these years, yet I am glad to be back. My Fathers death has meant I have taken his place. Now the Jewelled Council wish to meet me, to discuss my new role. If by some chance I manage to find him, maybe I could even convince them to end his exile. He must have children now, if my five and his could meet" he thought stroking his beard.

Unknown to the man, another ship was on the sea that night, with a black raven flag. On board, stood a man with black hair, with flashing green eyes and jet ring on left hand inlayed with a silver raven.

"You are back and I will have my revenge for what was done to me. Once they are mine, I will be able to prove what was done. To show how much we were betrayed, betrayed by those I though would protect us. If you only knew what that traitor did, you would not believe what happened back then. Once they are mine, I will make those who did it pay for what they did to us both," the man whispered. His eyes glowed with anger, as he thought about that had been done to him thirty years previously.


	4. Destruction

Destruction

The following day dawn bright and clear, under the sea, Dolphin Lane Drama School was buzzing about the play. Who had got which parts, especial what parts the two youngest princesses had gotten. Swimming into class Ariel was bombarded with questions, when they realized she hadn't looked her class mates got annoyed.

"Honestly Ariel you're our princess, the play is the most important event of the year, it is your duty to know" said one.

"Miss Reef isn't too pleased, I swam into her, she said she's disgusted that you haven't come to see her" said another.

Then their teacher Libby swam in and class began. After class Ariel looked in horror, as the Head Teacher Miss Reef swam towards them, her green hair tied back.

"Well I am disappointed Ariel, you haven't been to see me Ariel, after all I gave you a major part in the play. You have a wonderful voice and are Adella's sister".

"I, didn't Adella tell you I was leaving at the end of this week?"

"LEAVING! Adella said you were enjoying it. That does not matter you have an important part, and you WILL do it, no if but nothing" she said storming off.

Swimming to the notice board Ariel looked at the cast list, to her horror Ariel had been given one of the major roles in the play. .

"_I can't do this, anyway I am leaving at the end of the week_" she though.

A while later, Ariel sat with Urchin, Gabriel and Flounder with their friends at The Swinging Seal Café. All were chatting about life a mer school, and how Ariel was doing in her lessons.

"You are lucky having private tutors Ariel" Urchin said.

"In a way, but I have classes with two older sisters."

"Still it is expected a princess would have lesson with tutors" signed Gabriel as their drinks arrived.

On the surface, the ship sailed across the ocean, swaying slightly in the strong winds.

"This is going to be a nasty storm, it doesn't feel fully natural. Someone has conjured this, only a few others besides myself could do this" said the man with silver hair.

Looking down onto the lower deck he saw his youngest daughter talking with one of the sailors. Looking round he failed to see his youngest son.

"DAD."

Looking up he saw his son gazing down from the rigging, the man smiled to himself as it was just like his son to be up there. Like his father, the son had blue eyes with his hair a dark shade of brown, compared to his sister's lighter shade. The hair was shoulder length cut in jagged style. Then the storm hit without warning, sending the one mast crashing onto the deck.

As the storm gained ferocity, the lifeboats were lowered. Before the man or his children could reach them, a gigantic wave hit, sending them all into the cold water. Surfacing, the man gasped as he looked around for his children, as he tried to swim towards a lifeboat.

At the same time Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian surfaced, seeing the whole thing but they could do little, due to the intensity of the storm. Then Spot appeared, and he and Ariel dived underwater, finding the girl within moments. Ariel then managed to get the girl onto Spot's back, her body limp and her eyes closed. As the three surfaced, Flounder saw the man being pulled aboard one of the boats. As the five swam away, Sebastian watched as the ship sank into the swirling water.

Drawn broke to find the brown haired girl laid on a beach, with Ariel sitting next to her.

"Child get way from her, we cannot allow her to see you" said Sebastian.

"But she's different from other humans. Look at her necklace, I've seen other mermaids where ones like it" Ariel replied.

Slowly the girl opened her eyes, then slowly sat up, gasping when she saw Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian.

"A mermaid, what happened? I remember a storm, and hitting freezing water."

"My names Ariel, along with my friend Spot, I managed to save you. You fell off the boat in the storm."

"Thank you, both of you. What my Father said about Mer people was true, they do help my kind" she replied smiling.

"We do, but we are supposed to stay away from humans."

"Of course you would not know. It has been thirty years since contact was banned."

"Please could you tell me your name? I don't understand what is going on, but I would like to help. I saw the other humans in smaller boats, I'd like to help you find your family."

"My names Vanora, it means white wave, I was born by the sea on an island of Avalon. I am an Enchantress, our kind project the Circlet of Atlantis."

"I know about that, but it's just a myth like the Heart of the Sea, both were lost when Atlantis sank over five thousand years agp."

"It is no myth, my Father and my family guard it. I was told by Father that if I ever met a mermaid or merman, to ask to speak to someone. Thirty years ago, my Father was friends with Prince Triton of Atlantica. If it is possible, I would like to speak to him."

"He's my Father, I am Princess Ariel of Atlantica. Prince Triton is now King Triton, my Father."

"You're Zethar's girl I take it?" said Sebastian walking up to Vanora and extending a claw.

"Yes and you must be Sebastian, Prince Triton's composer friend."

"Dat I am girl, we'd better go down and see Triton, eel want to speak you when he hears about this. I'll not press you for details on why your back, just in case anything is listening that shouldn't be. This is going to cause one heck of a stir, but we'd best wait a while to you rest, I need a chance to think about this."

As the girls chatted, they found out they were the same age and instantly became friends. Sitting on a rock, Sebastian began to wonder at just what would bring Zethar's daughter back to the land he had left.

"Dere's something fishy going on here, going to cause trouble when Triton finds out. Something doesn't add up yet. I've not got full details, but I'd bet it has to do with the Stone and Circlet of Atlantis. Now if his daughters here then Zethar must be, I don't think he would let her come alone. I remember what happened back den, this rescue has to be linked. King Triton is going to flip when he hears bout this."


	5. Friends reunited

Friends reunited

In Amethyst City, Zethar and others were explaining what happened to a member of the Jewelled Council. The boats had been eventually been spotted by an Enchanter who was a fisherman. He had guided them to the city, where they were taken strait to the Jewelled Council. After the meeting ended, Zethar helped organise search parties for his missing children.

"Where on earth are they? I pray both are safe, I should never have brought them. But I thought it would fun for them, a chance to explore my old home."

Back on the beach as the dawns rays hit the shore, Vanora and Ariel were sat chatting, when Sebastian scuttled up to them.

"Right girls, I've done my thinking and I've got a shrewd idea about what might be happening. We'd best be getting to Atlantica sooner rather then later, you have away swimming down there I suppose?"

"I can change into any animal that exists, I've became a dolphin many times. I have always wanted to become a mermaid, but my father has forbidden it."

"I think dat would be the best form to take in this case. Desperate time's child, he will understand your need. We have been out all night, King Triton will be gettin worried."

Diving into the water, Vanora transformed into mermaid, with a long purple tail and light purple fins. Swimming next to her, Ariel told her about life under the sea, both swimming in arches as they went. Looking around her, Vanora gasped at how different the sea seemed. Reaching Atlantic, Vanora gazed in wonder at the city as it glimmered brightly. In order to avoid questions, they swam swiftly through the park at the edge of the city, arriving at the palace to find King Triton standing outside.

"Where in all the oceans have you been? I have been worried sick about you" he said hugging Ariel tightly, and then gasped as his gaze fell on Vanora.

"Who are you?"

"I am honoured to meet you at last, my Father told me many things about you and your kind. My name is Vanora daughter of Zethar who left to project the Circlet of Atlantis. I was thrown from my ship in a storm last night, Princess Ariel saved my life. I was told speak to you if I was separated from him."

"I suspect you and I need to talk in private child. I am pleased to meet the daughter of my friend, come and join us for breakfast, then rest in one of the guest rooms. We can speak about what has brought you here later. Both of you look worn out, I am just glad you are in one piece Ariel."

After eating breakfast both Ariel and Vanora went to bed, as they slept, King Triton though about the events thirty years previously. Swimming into the vast records library, he looked over the documents from that time. On a high shelf he found a copy of The Edict of Exile for Candifor Alastor Sigeweard. On the document was signed by all five members of the Jewelled Council, giving the reasons for why Candifor had been exiled. Looking at the document, Triton though back to that day and how much it pain it had caused.

Later that afternoon both girls awoke, and were shocked at how late they had slept. Ariel then gave Vanora tour of the palace while they waited for Triton to call for them. The girls were at the seahorse stables when Sebastian swam up to them.

"Good afternoon, girls sleep well?"

"I did" Ariel replied stroking her sea horse.

"I was sleep as soon as my head touched the pillow, how did you sleep?" replied Vanora.

"Like a piece of driftwood but den we all need it. Now I've come to take you both to King Triton, he wants to know what brings Zethar back. Ariel he wants you there, thinks you could help."

Leaving the horses, they three swam into Triton private study. The study was high up in a tower which overlooked the palace gardens. The study was large with a large golden desk, shelves for documents and a large portrait of Ariel and her sisters, on his desk stood a picture of Athena playing with a dolphin. As the three came in, Triton put away the document he had been reading.

"Now then, sit down and relax, I only wish to know what is going on. Vanora I know you will not know much, but please tell me what you do know."

"My Grandfather has recently passed away, so my Father has taken his place, because of this the Jewelled Council have asked to see him. We do not carry the Circlet with us, that is safe in Avalon. I only know a little about these events. I and my brother will not be attending the meeting, we only came here to visit, my brother was also lost in the storm."

"These are events that will have lasting consequences. I am having trouble believing that storm was natural. I fear it was caused by someone because you three were on that ship. I will take you to Amethyst City and speak to your father. Ariel I want you to come with me, by saving Vanora you too are involved in this."

The three swam up to the surface where Triton led them to the city. On a beach outside the city walls, the group saw Zethar.

"Zethar" Triton called.

Running over Zethar saw that Vanora, then looked at Triton and Ariel, his eyes full of relief.

"Vanora, thank the Goddess you are alive, I feared you were dead. I have not heard anything of your brother, but if you are alive then so must he. Triton it is good to see you after all theses years my friend. There is much we have to speak about. "

"I suspect there is, your daughter has told me what little she know sand I am anxious to here more. I will do what I can to find your son."

"There is much we must speak of now I am back. I take it this red haired young lady is your daughter" he said looking at Ariel.

"Yes my youngest Ariel, she along with a killer whale saved Vanora."

"Then you are involved, despite the Ban still being in place, this is going to cause problems."

"Father let me stay in this form, it will allow me to find my brother. I would like to explore and spent time with Ariel".

"That is fine with me, you and Ariel would have a fair chance of find your brother. It is time you spent time as a mermaid."

Leaving their fathers to talk, Ariel and Vanora dived back underwater. They went to coves, beaches and islands, but after four hours of searching they had not found him. While at Seahorse Reef they swam into Aquata.

"Ariel, I have heard what happened from Sebastian, is this Vanora?"

"I am she, it is nice to meet you, would you be Aquata?"

"I am, what are you both doing now?"

"Vanora's older brother is missing, we are looking for him" Ariel said as a tiny seahorse swam up to her.

"I would like to come with you, the more of us there are the sooner we can find him."

"Thank you Aquata."

"Lets go to the surface, we are near Lookout Island" said Aquata.

Reaching the surface the group swam to the island, where they saw a young man lying on the sand. His brown hair was wet and his cloths were in tatters.

"Zale (Greek meaning strength of the ocean) wake up. Its Vanora please wake up" Vanora said taking his hand.

"Vanora what happed? Feels like I've been hit on the head by an anvil" Zale said sitting up slowly.

"Zale, these are my friends Ariel and Aquata, they are King Tritons daughters."

"This is going to take some sorting out, oh my head hurts." Then he saw his sisters purple tail. "So you've finally become a mermaid. I'd better be leaving this place, Dad's going to be worried sick about me."

"He sent us to find you, shouldn't you rest a while?"

"I'm fine, I've had worse injuries then this, remember that time I fell off the roof? Besides, the sooner we leave the sooner I can see a doctor. Looks like I'm going to have to become a merman, it wouldn't be sensible to become a shark with this head injury."

Moments later he turned into a merman, with a fin of midnight blue. With a loud splash the four dived back under the sea.

"So how old are you both? Van here is 15 and I'm 18," asked Zale as they swam to Amethyst City.

"That is so strange, Ariel is the same age as Vanora and we are the same age," replied Aquata.

"That's cool, our parents will have this sorted in no time. I hope I can see Atlantica, Dad's told me loads of stories bout it".

"I hope we can take you there, you would have a great time" replied Ariel as they reached the city. They saw Zethar and Triton were still talking on the beach, seeing the group, Zethar ran to them and embraced his son.

"Zale thank the gods you are alive. I had almost lost hope, you are in one piece thankfully, though that lump on your head looks nasty" Zethar said.

"Still hurts a little, but its not that bad. Nothing compared to when I fell of that roof when I was twelve."

"I'm aware of that, but you are still seeing a doctor. I am just glad to know you are alive. Triton and I will be meeting the Jewelled Council later this evening, they are keen to know what happened last night. Accident or not, the storm meant that both races have come into contact. Neither of you will be needed at this meeting, you are free to do as you please."

"Dad, can we stay in this form? Ariel and Aquata promised to show Vanora and I the sights under the sea" replied Zale.

"That's fine with me, you came here to have fun, and you deserve it after what has happened."

"Yes you do. There is much we do not known about this situation, I for one think there is more to this situation then meets the eye. I have a feeling that these events are linked to the events of thirty years ago. Aquata, Ariel, I want you both to promise me that you will not go beyond Seahorse Reef."

"We promise Father" both girls replied. "We understand the situation, there are plenty of fun places with can go within that boundary" replied Aquata.

"There are so many places in fact, the boundary will make things easier" replied Ariel.

"Ariel that is not the idea" replied Triton.

"I know, but it's better to look on the bright side of things."

"She has a point Triton" replied Zethar grinning.

"Well in that case off you go, and remember to have something to eat tonight" Triton said hugging his girls.

"See you later" all called swimming off.


	6. Fun under the sea

Fun under the sea

Diving under water, the group swam with a group of sea otters, laughing as the furry creatures wove in and out of them. The otters fur was sleek and shiny, their faces full of happiness as they allowed Vanora and Ariel to stoke them. As they did the otters squeaked in delight. Then four joined together and swam around Zale and Aquata, with one putting his paws on Zale's shoulder. As they swam with the otters, Zale and Vanora gasped at the beauty of under water world they had entered. They passed shoals of fish and whales, octopuses and seahorses. Then the otters left with happy squeaks, swimming off in search of food. The group saw a great white shark circling above. As they reached Seahorse Reef, four giant seahorses swam up to them, one light green, pink, lavender and orange. The four the horses swam round them, with the light green one nuzzling Aquata.

"This is my friend Flicka" Aquata said stroking her.

"Aquata, how come she has no saddle or bridle?" asked Vanora.

"Flicka will not take them, it is either bare back or nothing. No one but me can ride her."

"Aquata is right, she is the only one Flicka will allow on her back. She was found weak and very ill by Aquata when she was out swimming one evening."

"Father was horrified when I brought her to the palace, as was the animal healer when he saw her. It was four months before she was fully healed; even then she would only let me, Father and Ariel near her during that time. I spend every day with her, just being together, as she got better we went out swimming. The first time she let me ride her was bareback. I've never ridden her with a saddle or bridle on."

"She is such a beautiful creature, I am glad she has found such a good friend in you Aquata, you must be a special person" Zale said stroking Flicka's muzzle.

"Thank you Zale, she likes you, I've never seen her take to a stranger so quickly. Would you and Vanora like to ride one of the other three?"

"They are wild right, would they let us?"

"Yes, most love mer people and are friendly" Ariel replied, getting onto the pink horse.

"I would love to, does this lavender one have a name?" asked Vanora.

"No, not all name their children" replied Aquata.

"Well if Vanora is having a ride then so will I, I like the orange one" said Zale getting on.

Sitting on their mounts, Vanora and Zale listened as Aquata showed them how to ride. Sensing that their riders were inexperienced, the horses went slow and steady at first, only getting faster as the afternoon went on. Together the four rode for miles, with Ariel and Aquata acted as tour guides, telling their friends about life under the sea. As the rode they passed schools of fish and other marine creatures, as they neared Atlantica Spot swam up to them.

"Hi Spot" Ariel said, swimming up to him as Zale gazed at him in aw.

"You know this killer whale?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes, he has been my friend for a while now" Ariel replied, as Vanora began to stroke him.

"It's going to take some getting used being down here" Zale said swimming over.

"You will get used to it, Spot can give you a ride if you like" Ariel replied.

"That would be amazing, what about the horses?"

"Flicka can swim with us and the others will go home" replied Aquata.

"Well if Spots willing to give us a ride I accept."

Hearing this Spot nodded and Zale and Vanora sat on his back with Ariel, Flicka and Aquata swimming alongside them. After a while Spot surfaced, allowing all four to sit on his back. From his back they watched as the sun set, turning the sky a mixture of orange and pink.

"The sunset is different in the sea then on land" Vanora said.

"It is, it's beautiful though" Zale replied.

"Not to sound like I'm spoiling the fun, but we had better we leaving" said Aquata.

"We have to go home now, being out here is risky once night comes" Ariel said as they dived back under water.

As they swam back to Atlantica, Zale looked at Aquata, with her long brown hair tied back with a string of pearls, her tail a lovely shade of blue.

"She is so beautiful both in personality and looks, I'd love to get to know her better" he thought.

Reaching Atlantica, Vanora and Zale stopped in their tracks, utterly amazed at the size of the city. Swimming into the city Aquata led them to a restaurant called The Silver Seahorse, where they were seated at a table of silvery coral. Over their meal they chatted about life on land and under the sea.

"I have a secret cave where I keep human things I've found" Ariel said.

"You collect human things, why?" Vanora asked.

"I'm curious about your world for some reason, I could take you there if you like."

"No thank you I would not want to go, it is your private place" replied Vanora as the desert arrived.

"The food down here is lovely, as it this place" said Zale.

"This is my favourite restaurant in Atlantica, do you both have to go home?" asked Aquata.

"It's late now and we do not know where we would be staying on land" replied Zale.

"You could stay with us tonight, we could send a messenger with a letter to our Fathers" suggested Aquata.

"That would be great, I'm feeling right at home down here. Is there any place you girls go to dance?" replied Zale.

"We'll need to go back home first and get ready, then we can take you both to The Catfish Club. Our sister Arista plays in the house band every night, we'd have to send that message as well" Aquata replied.

Reaching the palace a while later they saw Sebastian swimming towards them.

"Hello all had a good time?"

"A very good time, would you be able to take a message to our Father" asked Ariel.

"I'm going to see him now, he's got another meeting to attend with Zethar and he wants me dere. What's da message?"

"That Zale and Vanora will be staying here tonight" replied Ariel.

"I'll set off now den, we don't want Zethar to be worrying. One more thing girls, if you take em out be careful."

"We will be" Ariel replied as they swam to the girl's dressing room.

"You can both use our things, we've not got much for mermen here" said Ariel.

"Not to worry I just need to run a brush through my hair" replied Zale as the others got ready.

An hour later they were ready, with Vanora having borrowed some of Ariel's jewellery and makeup. Swimming down Angelfish Lane the four entered the Catfish Club to the sound of music. On stage the band was playing and the place was packed, as it was every night. Swimming to the bar Aquata ordered on alcoholic drink for her and Zale and a non alcoholic for Ariel and Vanora.

"Zale drink this, it's a cocktail called A Blue Catfish."

"Smells nice, has it got alcohol in it?"

"Oh so you humans have that, and yes it has. Vanora and Ariel cannot have this, you have to be sixteen to drink alcohol" replied Aquata.

"This is lovely, what has Vanora got?"

"Same as us just minas the alcohol" replied Aquata as they took a table.

"Vanora do you dance?" asked Ariel.

"I love to dance" replied Vanora following Ariel to dance floor.

From their table Aquata and Zale watched as the pair dance, with both mermaids soon being asked to dance by a pair of merboys. After getting them another drink Aquata looked shyly at Zale.

"Zale is so nice to me, he actually seems to like me for me" she though.

"Aquata what do you like to do besides swimming with seahorses?"

"I love like art, in fact I've got an exhibition coming up in a couple of weeks. I also like sing and play music."

"I love art as well, I paint and create sculptures."

"That is so cool, I would love to see some of your work."

"Same here, would you like to dance Aquata?"

"I would but I'm not good a dancer, two left fins."

"You can't be worse then my older brother, come on one dance, please Aquata. I've never been here before, and I would love to dance with you, please."

"Alright, twist my tail" she replied as the pair got up.

Once of the dance floor, Zale took Aquata in his arms and she forgot her feelings of embarrassment. Embracing the music the pair let the rhythm carry them, not carrying what others thought. Then the music changed as the band played a slower song with Arista and Ray-Ray were singing together. Dancing together Aquata and Zale looked onto each other eyes, both seeing something they had never seen before. As the song came to a close the pair ended in a hung and on impulse Zale leaned forward and kissed her.

"Aquata I'm, I didn't mean to, that was stupid."

"Zale relax, we got caught up in the music, I didn't mind, it was nice" Aquata replied smiling shyly.

"It was nice it I don't regret doing it" Zale said kissing her hand as they started to dance once more. On the stage Arista had watched the whole scene and smiled as she watched her sister. By the time last orders came at quarter three the next morning, all had had a good time, with Aquata and Zale having had a few to drink. At kicking out time at three, the four swam home, merging with other party goers, many of whom were singing.

"Will you lot be quiet!"

"Any idea what time it is?"

"Oh here we go again."

"That lot have been drinking."

"Honestly kids!"

"SHUT IT! WE'VE GOT WORK IN THE MORNING!!!"

Were the comments shouted from windows, with more then a few swear words thrown in for good measure.

"And what time do you call this?"

"Fool of boy, you'll be ill in the morning."

"Out again? That's twice this week!"

"Have a good time?"

"Not to drunk I hope."

"Next time remember your flippin keys! I do NOT want to be woken up again by you, its gone three for oceans sake!

Were some the comments that met some of the teenagers when they swam thought their parent's front door. Arriving back the palace Ariel and Aquata showed Vanora and Zale to two of the guest rooms before swimming to their own rooms, soon all four were fast asleep.


	7. Candifor and Corvinna

Candifor and Corvinna

The following afternoon Ariel, Aquata, Vanora and Zale all woke up late. Swimming out of their rooms, Ariel and Vanora were the first down at the lunch table and began chatting to Arista and Alana. Swimming out of her room Aquata saw Zale up ahead of her.

"Aquata about last night, kissing you like that, you're a princess and we'd only just met."

"Zale it was alright I'm not angry with you, it was a nice. We had both been drinking, and got caught up in the moment."

"Yeh we had, I'd never had mer drinks before, must have been strong stuff."

"Exactly, if you're not used to it then it will affect you. I really enjoyed dancing with you."

"Me to, for a mermaid who cannot dance you dance well."

"Thank you, I guess I'm better then I though. You were good was well to say it was your first time with fins."

"I was just going with the flow, I had a really good time last night, I felt at home there."

"I could tell, come on we'd better do down or Ariel and Vanora will wonder what is keeping us."

After finishing their breakfast/lunch the four come swam up to the surface where they found Triton talking to Zether and a member of the Jewelled Council.

"Awake at last I see, how are you all feeling?" asked Triton.

"Just have a minor headache, we didn't drink that much, it was mostly chatting and dancing" replied Aquata.

"Our fins were killing us by the time we got in, Arista and the band was amazing" replied Ariel.

"It was Sire, the music was amazing, best night out I have had in a while" said Zale grinning.

"I am glad you enjoyed yourselves, what time was it when you swam in?"

"Er lets just say it was after midnight" replied Aquata hurriedly.

"Well as long as you had a good time I am happy" said Triton.

"Well you all sound like you enjoyed yourselves, all I wanted was for you to have a good time, you certainly had that. Now then onto the serious business, we have been discussing the storm, for the moment we have no answers" Zethar said.

"But there has to be a reason for it" said Zale.

"There will be but until the attacker strikes again there is nothing we can do. We know for a fact that the storm was caused by magic" said a member of the Jewelled Council called Aiden. "There are few with the power to create a storm with such intensity."

"We suspect it might have been done by Candifor, who was exiled thirty years ago for stealing the Stone and Circlet of Atlantis" replied Triton.

"Which is why contact between both races was banned stopped. As yet we have no proof of his involvement in these events" replied Zethar.

"However recent events would point in his direction, so we will have to proceed with caution" said Aiden. "I am Aiden, I am pleased to meet you Aquata and Ariel. For now all we can do is wait and see how things progress."

"Zale Vanora I want you both to come with me now" said Zethar.

Hearing this, the pair changed back into humans as Triton, Ariel and Aquata swam back home. Soon night drew in, as both humans and merpeople slept safe in their bed mischief began. Outside Amethyst Castle three people draped in black clothes crept in over the wall, silently disabling the wards that had put there as protection. Seeing the minor wards the leader grinned. Like shadows two crept up into the Records Office and began to search. The leader of the group made his way to the top floor of the towers, and into the office of one member of The Jewelled Council. A series of spells later and he was in, and after a brief search found what he was looking for.

"The old fool is getting careless, that will prove to be his undoing" the leader muttered as he left.

Back down he saw the others two were standing outside the Records Office.

"Do you have them?" he asked.

"Yes all those that are here, they were not heavily guarded" said one.

"They do not fear anything" said the second.

"That is because they are so sure of what happened, come let us away" said the leader, with that the three left as silently as they had come.

While this was going on, in Atlantica a man swam into the Palace Records Chamber. The guards that patrolled the palace that night had been put into an enchanted sleep. Swimming in, he searched the shelves till he found a small locked blue box. Grinning at his success the he swam away, vanishing once he had left Atlantica.

As this was going on, Candifor the exiled enchanter, was sat in his castle looking over accounts for the lands he controlled. For many year of his exile he had travelled and learned much. Then twenty years before, he had helped the land's people rid themselves of a tyrannical lord. Under him, the land had been in darkness, where hunger, famine and poverty stalked the land. Following the lord's death, the people had asked Candifor to lead them, all seeing a good leader in him. The King of the land, on hearing the news, officially gave Candifor the lordship. The land now flourished, in many ways it was heaven for outcasts or those misunderstood, but dark magic or unlawful actions were not tolerated.

Candifor himself had changed, his black hair was short, he beard neat and he was dressed and trouser and shirt of dark green. On his left hand was a jet ring inlaid with a silver raven, the ring had been given to him by his wife five years previously. No longer the misunderstood exile, he was now a highly respect lord, respected for good deeds and wise rule. In front of him were plans and books, along with the records for the villages. It was a weekly overview of what has happening in the lordship, and any plans he was working on with his advisers and colleagues.

"The repairs to the town library are going well" he though, as he felt a soft hand run through is hair.

Smiling he turned round to fined a beautiful enchantress standing behind him. With black hair and shining green eyes dressed in red, with a diamond ring on one hand and a necklace of jade, she looked stunning.

"You have to relax, they will get what you want. Then you just need to show Zethar, Triton and the other Council members" she said.

"Come here Corvinna (ravens friend) I have been so busy I have hardly spent any time with you. You are right I do need to relax, everything rest of this that is all, for both of us" he said.

"I understand, and I am nervous as well, if this goes right the truth of what was done to us will be shown" she replied.

"Still I should not let that take place of you, either of you for that matter," he said.

"Well then come upstairs, you are working for to hard, and it is gone midnight."

On impulse Candifor picked Corvinna up and carried her to their apartments, on the way upcrying started and both smiled. Reaching their sitting room Candior went over to a basked and picked up the baby within. Taking him over to the settee he handed the baby to Corvinna and watched as she fed him.

"Morven (sea bird) is the greatest thing you could have given me my love, I swear I will protect you both, you have known me all my life."

"He is what I wanted more then anything, thanks to you both I have a family at last. You had parents even for a little while, mine were executed when I was eight months old" Corvinna replied sadly.

"I know my love, add another reason for doing this, I hate that man more then anything."

"So do I, he could not see past the fact of who we were born to, just because our parents were evil. We are nothing like them yet we were persecuted" she said softly.

"Nothing at all like them at all. Soon this will end my love, then all three of us can live free" Candifor kissing her gently.

Then became a knock on the door and in entered a man cloaked in black, smiling when he saw his lord curled up with his wife and son.

"My Lord we have them, they are in your study, all of them. He has grown careless in recent years" said the man dressed in black.

"Excellent, I know you were the men for the job" replied Candifor.

"It was easy my Lord, the wards were weaker then you would expect from one of his standing. But then again they were advanced, only those of our power would be able to undo them."

"Not so careless, still I have enough to deal with Triton and Zethar, go now a rest" Candifor said as the man left.

"Triton and Zale will see what we have, and then they will help us once they know the truth."

"They saw us for who we were, they didn't judge us on our parent's actions but accepted us" Corvinna replied hugging her son.

At only two months Morven had changed things in the castle and had captivated both his parents. In their hearts, neither Candifor nor Corvinna were evil. Their parents had committed unspeakable acts of black magic and had been executed. Both had been toddlers or younger at the time, both had grown up in an orphanage. As adults, both had been exiled for stealing The Circlet and Stone of Atlantis. Suddenly lightning flashed and thunder rumbled, making Marven cry.

"Well looks like I must have over done that spell, we are not going to get any sleep tonight".

"Sleep is one thing you need, Marven has been through a storm before. He slept with me and he didn't cry as much".

Going up to their bed Candifor placed his son in between himself and Corvinna, by the time dawn came all were asleep.

The following morning, in both Atlantica and Amethyst City, there were cries of dismay when the break-ins were discovered. Looking at his office, Cato the Head of the Jewelled Council was aghast.

"How on earth did they get in? I put wards on my door" he said to other Council Members as they stood discussing the event.

"Ah but Cato my friend they are not overly complex," said another called Evander twisting his goatee.

"Not overly you mean, bit still they are far above the standards of any mere thief" said another called Beven.

"I have to agree with what both say, whoever the thief was will have to be a highly skilled Enchanter" said Cato.

"Strange timing all of this, Zethar returns, that business with Candifor a few weeks past, and now this" said a man with a white beard called Pavlos.

"Some would say coincidence" replied Cato looking nervous.

"And others would not. I for one can see both sides to this. Cato what was it the thief took?" asked Aiden.

"Personal documents, they were in a locked cabinet, they are of a sensitive nature."

"If they were to fall into the wrong hands, how much harm would they cause?" asked Pavlos.

"Only to harm myself that is all. We will find this thief before things get that far" replied Cato in a slightly shaky voice.

Meanwhile, down in Atlantica, King Triton and the Keeper of the Records, a merman called Hefin, were dealing with a theft themselves.

"This is strange Sire, we have not had a theft from here for forty years."

"What documents were stolen Hefin? You would not say earlier when the guards were here."

"Documents that relate to Candifor's parent's actions, as well as those relating to the actions off Corvinna's parent's. Those relating to their trial and exile and a box that Cato asked your father take care of."

"This is odd my friend, the timing for one thing, why now? Some of those actions took place over fifty years ago, why now after all this time?"

"You have said that Zethar had returned and that a storm came the night he returned. Candifor would have the power to do that, you and Zethar stood up for him, helped him and her for that matter."

"I see your thinking Hefin, this could all be his work, to try and undo the past. I do not know what he as been doing these past years, I fear for him."

"Yes he was troubled that one, but if this is his work take comfort from the fact that the guards live. An enchanted sleep was what happened to them, and they woke up. He has not killed or even hurt them to get the documents, he may be trying to prove something."

"That is right, no one has been hurt. I must go now and speak to Zethar, thank you my friend" Triton replied.

Swimming back to his throne room, Triton he found Ariel and Aquata waiting for him.

"I was not expecting to find you two waiting for me, I suspect you have heard?"

"Yes Daddy, Sebastian told us, is everything alright?" asked Ariel.

"No it is not, there have been documents stolen, important ones at that. Thankfully no one was seriously hurt. I am planning to swim up and see Zethar, would you both like to come with me?"

"Yes please" replied Ariel.

"I'd like that Dad" replied Aquata smiling.

"Excellent, then we had better be off" Triton replied with a smile.

Swimming out of the palace, they passed Alana and Pearl. Arriving at Amethyst Castle, they saw Zethar, Zale, and Vanora waiting for them.

"Triton thank the Goddess you have come" Zethar said running over to them.

"Has something happened?"

"Yes documents have been stolen form the Records Office and Cato's own office, all stolen seem to relate to Candifor and Corvinna. Cato refuses to tell us what he has been stolen."

"That is strange we have had a break-in as well, what was stolen also relate to Candifor and Corvinna" replied Triton.

"This doesn't add up, no offense intended King Triton, but this seems very fishy. Three thefts in the same night and all the documents relate to Candifor and or Corvinna. I wouldn't call that coincidence at all, I'd stay this is all linked" Zale said.

"I am thinking the same thing, all these events are to close together to be pure chance" said Aquata.

"I have to agree with both of you. I would say that Candifor may be behind it all" said Triton.

"I would say the same Triton, the timing is just too close to be anyone else. But if it is him, when why now, what is he trying to prove? I know little of what happened to him since his exile."

"Neither do I, the Ban has seen to that."

"I will try and find out what I can, would it be possible to meet here tomorrow?"

"That would be fine with me" Triton diving back under the sea.

That night all was quiet in the palace with Triton, Ariel and Aquata being the only ones in. Swimming into the sitting room, Triton found that Aquata was drawing Ariel as she lay on top of the piano. Sitting down Triton picked up a book and began to read, soon becoming lost in the story.

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

Looking up with a start Triton saw Aquata sitting next to him, then caught sight of the clock, seeing that and hour and a half had passed.

"Of course you can, what is?"

"You and Zethar have told us Candifor was exiled for stealing The Stone and the Circlet of Atlantis, but you haven't told us anything else about him. What did his parents do that meant he was never trusted?"

"What happened back then was terrible Aquata, were it not for the fact you were already involved, I would not tell you. Ariel, to bed with you, these events are not for your ears. Both Zethar and I agreed that you and Vanora are as yet too young to here in full what happened. I do is out of love for you. Not knowing them will not effect your envelopment in these matters, if anything it may be better for you."

"Alright Daddy, I don't really want to know, night" Ariel replied kissing his cheek and swimming off to bed.

"Are you sure you want to know these things?"

"Daddy I'm eighteen now, I'm not a little mermaid anymore, I have to understand what happened."

"Alright I will tell you, I suspect Zethar will have told Zale. Well both of Candifor's parents had long been involved in dark magic, and why they did these things was never discovered fully. What did they did was terrible by all accounts, murder and not just one" said Triton, as he explained the full and horrific details of what had taken place.

"What happened to them?"

"They were executed and Candifor was sent to live with specially chosen guardians. No matter how hard he tried to show who he was, few could see past his parents actions, and those that did worried about him" replied Triton, going on to explain the details of Candifor's early life.

"I cannot believe he would steal the Stone and Circlet, he seems like a good person. Could there are been a mistake? That maybe he was forced into doing it against his free will?" asked Aquata.

"That it what I said at the time Aquata, and a large part of me still thinks that. The evidence against him was overwhelming. Unless there is a way of proving what we think, it is likely he will remain in exile."

Unknown to both of them, another had been listening; a sleek silver otter swam away from the palace, thinking about what it had just heard. A few hours later, the otter arrived at a castle, climbing out of the water it changed into a man. Inside the castle Candifor and Corvinna was laid on their bed with Marven in-between them, who was trying to catch a silver chain that Corvinna was holding.

"He is so sweet isn't he?" Corvinna said grinning.

"He is, but he will be a terror when he starts to walk" replied Canifor as there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" both called sitting up.

"Good evening my Lord and Lady I bring news from Atlantica" said the man walking in, his silver hair still wet.

"Please tells us what you have found out" Corvinna said.

"Triton told your history to his child Aquata, I think she, her sister Riel, and Zethar's children could be the key. All seem to believe you are both innocent, or at least want to know the truth."

"That is perfect, the children have much more freedom then their parents in this case. They could be the ones that show their parents the truth, you may depart now" replied Candifor as the man bowed and left.

"They are they key Corvinna, the children."

"It would appear so, but we have to be careful here, if anything happened to those children" Corvinna said cuddling Marven.

"Yes that could damage things but they are still our best hope, but how to get them to come here is the thing" Candifor replied

"I think I know how we could do it" Corvinna replied.

"Really do tell" came the reply from her husband.


	8. Artistic studio

Artistic Studio

A week had passed since the thefts had taken place and there was still no clue to their location. Both the Merpeople and Enchanters were working to discover who had taken them and where they could be. Given that contact had already taken place between the two cultures, it had been agreed that some contact could be maintained. Triton, Ariel, Aquata, Zethar, Vanora and Zale had all been temporally exempt from the Ban. Zetha, Vanora and Zale were allowed to visit Atlantica as long as their true identities remained secret.

Zale was sitting on a rock on the beach at Amethyst City port, sketching a flock if puffins that sat nearby. As he worked he thought about the events of the past week, amazed at what had happened.

"_Things have been crazy, so much has happened since I came here. This sure wasn't what I expected when Dad invited asked us to come with him_" he though.

Looking at drawing he grinned as he added the final strokes, amazed at how well it had turned out. Then he looked up and saw Aquata swimming towards him, her hair glistening in the sunlight.

"Hi Aquata, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I just need to get away from home, lots of drama going on, I needed to clear my head."

"It's great to see you" Zale replied as she got onto a rock.

"Oh your drawing is lovely, the puffins look so lifelike."

"Thanks, I've always found them funny to watch."

"What are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"I just planned to draw all day, I haven't had chance recently."

"Well I'm not doing anything, would like to come and sketch under the sea?"

"I'd love to" Zale replied pulling off he clothes and diving into the water.

Moments later he surfaced, his dark blue tail glittering in the sunlight. Writing a note to his father, he then folded it into a bird shape, and then used magic to make it fly. After watching the paper bird fly off, Zale and Aquata dived down into the sea, scattering the puffins as they did. A short time later then reached Atlantica, with Aquata taking him to the palace gardens.

"So where would you like to go?" asked Zale.

"We can go to my studio if you like, I've got enough materials for both of us to use. We could stay there or go somewhere else to work" Aquata replied.

"I'd like that, I've not seen any of your work yet" Zale replied smiling.

Swimming out of the gardens, Aquata led Zale the palace and into the top room of one of the towers. Entering the room, Zale saw the walls were lined with shelves, with pots of pains, brushes, and other art materials on them. Easels, chairs and a couple of tables decorated the room. A large balcony was to one side, looking out over the rest of Atlantica. An old shell bed stood to one side of the room, decorated with dark pink cushions and a blanket. From the ceiling hung a mobile, a silver mermaid surrounded by six blue seahorses.

"Wow this is amazing, I can't believe how big it is" Zale said swimming in.

"Thank you. Dad give me this place when I was thirteen, he said it would make a perfect studio, he was right."

"He wasn't half, you've got an amazing amount of room. Would it be alright if we stayed here?"

"Fine by me."

"Cool, can I borrow some clay and paints?"

"Feel free to use whatever you like, do you have any idea what you are going to do?"

"I would like to make a sculpture of you Aquata. I sculpted mermaids before, but they were from books or my imagination. I've never sculpted a mermaid I've actually known. I would really like to make one of you, to remember this trip."

"How can I refuse when you have asked like that? I agree, as long as you let me paint you in return."

"Agreed, would you mind letting your hair down for me? I'd love to make you with it flowing free."

"I never normally have it down, but I will of you like" Aquata replied shyly.

Aquata let it down and Zale gasped as it swirled around her, moving softy as she swam.

"Oh you look beautiful with it down, it's as soft as silk. You should wear it down more often" Zale said, running his hand through it.

"Thank you Zale, I never really though it suited me down, but it does look nice" Aquata replied shyly.

"Would you mind sitting balcony railing for me, its really thick, so you should be alright" Zale said.

"That's alright I've sat there before. Dad sat there when I last painted him" Aquata replied going to sit down.

"It will be perfect setting for my sculpture, would you mind having both hands on the railing. Just relax Aquata, I'll do it well."

"Like this?" asked Aquata doing as asked, looking directly at Zale and smiling.

"Perfect Aquata," Zale replied grinning as he began

As she sat there, Aquata felt herself relax, happy to be in the company of her friend. Her thoughts drifted away from the fact that Zale was sculpting her, turning instead to life in general. To her ex boyfriend who had ditch her six weeks before, a guy she had loved. To her upcoming art exhibition, at which she hoped to establish her reputation as a serious artist. To her role as a princess, how it affected how others saw her. Finally to Zale, the kiss he gave her and how at ease she felt with him.

At the same time, Zale was also thinking about his life. As he watched Aquata, he noticed how at ease she was. Looking closely he saw the waves of her hair, how it swirled around her. His thoughts drifted to the world he had entered, how he at home he felt in Atlantica. How at home and how natural it felt for him to be a merman. How much he enjoyed being in Amethyst City, and how wonderful it felt to be there.

A couple of hours later Zale looked at his sculpture, and smiled with pride at how well it had turned out. The clay was now painted, the likeness to Aquata was startling.

"Zale this is amazing, I've never seen anything that looks so much like me" Aquata said.

"Its amazing, I've never made a person that looks so lifelike" replied Zale.

"I love it Zale, you've seen the me inside. Is it still alright if I paint you?"

"Course it is, where do you want me?"

Aquata directed him to a window seat, with the window overlooking the palace gardens. Lying back against a purple cushion, Zale posed for Aquata, his mind drifting to other things. As she painted, Aquata couldn't help but admire Zale toned body, his eyes and the way his jagged hair fell to his shoulders. As she painted, Aquata though back over the boyfriends she had had, and how different Zale was to them.

A couple of hours later the painting was finished and Zale swam over to see it. Seeing it he gasped in aw at how well Aquata had captured him, the colour of his hair, he eyes and his tail.

"This is amazing Aquata, no one has ever painted me so well, not even myself."  
"Thank you, it is one of the best pieces I have ever done, you make a fantastic model. "Thanks, it's gone two, do you fancy a late lunch?"

"I'd love one, I'm starving, I know a great café on Calypso Lane" Aquata replied.

"Sounds great."

"Should be, we can take some stuff with us and then swim to one of the reefs, it would save us swimming back here."

"Sounds like a plan, it would be great to sketch one of the reefs" replied Zale, as he and Aquata gathered some materials.

Leaving the palace the pair swam to Calypso Lane where Aquata led them into a café called Singing Seals. As they ate, they chatted about art and music, with Aquata telling Zale about her Grandfather Uaithne. As they chatted a steady flow of merpeople swam in, mostly all theatre folk who worked in the area. Calypso Lane was at the heart of Atlantica's West End, the home of theatres and music clubs.

Leaving the café a short time later the pair swam through the area, passing theatres and music clubs. Outside one theatre they saw six mermen pushing a piano through the front door, outside another they saw the cast in full costume taking a break from rehearsals. They passed costumers carrying their wares into theatres, musicians carrying their instruments, actors swimming to rehearsals. From windows they heard music, lines being rehearsed and frustrated directors yelling.

Leaving the area they swam out to Seahorse Reef, where they set up their easels. The afternoon wore on and the pair painted what they saw, families of giant seashores playing, small ones swimming through rocks. Schools of fish swam above them, darting this way and that. A school of small seahorses swam around them, darting in and out of their easels. A pair purple settled on Aquata's shoulders, with an orange pair doing to same with Zale. Grinning at each other the pair tickled their friends with their brushes, causing the creatures to laugh with delight. As he watch her painted, Zale suddenly realised how beautiful Aquata, both inside and out.

"_I've never met a girl like her, her aura is amazing, her spirit as well. She's so beautiful outside and inside. She's a princess yet she's not a snob, how on earth does she do that? She's like a creature out of fairy story, someone so amazing that she cannot possibly be real. Yet I'm sitting next to her, and I've kissed her. I wish I could take her to Amethyst City, we would have so much fun. Being with her is fantastic I've never felt so relaxed with any girl before_."

A few hours it began to get dark and the pair swam home to Atlantica, arriving in time for dinner. Seeing the pair enter Triton saw how happy his daughter looked and wondered what she had been doing.

"Hi Dad is it ok if Zale stays for dinner?"

"Of course it is, both of you sit down" Triton replied with a smile.

"Thank you Your Majesty" said Zale.

"At ease Zale and you can drop the titles. You are the son of my friend, so therefore you can call me King Triton."

"How did the art go?" asked Alana as the pair sat down.

"Fantastic, Zale made an amazing sculpture of me, he even made me take my hair down" Aquata replied.

"Wow Zale, you must be a geniuses, I've never known anyone, not even teachers get my sister to let her hair down!" replied Alana grinning at Zale.

"Am I? Aquata never said that?"

"You are Zale, only a few people can persuade me to let it down, you were just lucky" Aquata replied as they began to eat.

"Where did you go this afternoon? I saw you leave about two and you've only just got back" asked Attina.

"I took Zale to Singing Seals then we swam to Seahorse Reef" replied Aquata.

"What were you doing? You were gone a long time" asked Adella.

"Sketching the seahorses" replied Zale.

"Strange first date" said Adella looking at her sister.

"It was not a date, Zale and I are just friends" Aquata replied quickly.

"Course you are" Adella replied slyly.

"You have boys on the brain Adella. Anyone can see that Zale and Aquata are goods friends" Alana replied.

"Exactly, good friends" Aquata replied glaring at Adella.

After dinner had finished and Zale had gone home, Aquata swam up to her room. Lying in her bed, she got out her diary, and wrote about her day with Zale.

"Dear

Flicka

Today I spent the day with Zale. Zale is such an amazing person, he's so relaxed and genuine, and he's not been pretending to be someone he's not. I took to my studio, I had a really enjoyable morning with him up there. He's the first guy I've ever felt able to take up there. I let my hair down so he could sculpt me, I've hardly ever take it down in front of people. I've not known him for that long and I feel like I've known him for longer. He was so happy sculpting me and he loved my painting of him, I had him laid on the window seat. Being him feels like being with my friends, relaxed and happy.

I can be myself with him and knew he will respect me for who I am, I don't have to pretend to be someone else. Even though I'm a princess he treats me like a normal mermaid, someone only my art friends seem to do. We went for lunch and we just chatted like normal merpeople, he didn't make a big deal of being with me.

I think, I think I'm falling for him. He is such an amazing, kind, creative, relaxed person, all the things I look for in a guy. He is also very handsome, which is always a bonus. But he's human, a human enchanter. He can turn into a merman but he was/is human. We danced and kissed that night at the Catfish Club. I really like him and I don't know what to do. Should I tell him how I feel? If I do and he feels the same way then things would be fine. But if he didn't, then how would I feel? I wish I knew what to do. I can't tell my sisters, they wouldn't like it or understand, Dad would hit the roof."

Putting away her diary, Aquata hugged her cuddly seahorses, wishing she knew what to do.


	9. Understanding the deception

Understanding the deception

A fortnight had passed and still there was no news or information on who had committed the thefts. Despite both races working together who had committed the thefts remained mystery. Swimming together near the surface Aquata, Zale, Ariel and Vanora were chatting about the events. Further down, the seahorses they had been riding were grazing happily. Then they noticed that a green sailing boat was making its way towards them. As the boat reached them the four looked at it, as the boat was small and there was no one onboard.

"Look there's a letter inside" said Ariel.

"Yeh there is" replied Zale using magic to levitate the letter and bring it to them.

To their surprise it had all four of their names on it.

"Should we open it?" asked Vanora.

"Well it is addressed to us, it might explain why the boat is here" replied Aquata.

"I'll open it" replied Zale opening it.

Dear Zale, Aquata, Ariel and Vanora.

Please do not be concerned by this, I do not wish you any harm. My name is Candifor and I write asking for your help. I know that both your fathers have told you all of me, and this is why I write. I counted your fathers as friends growing up, they saw me for the person I was. I know of the strange events of the past few weeks, the storm was of my doing, but it was stronger then I indented. The storm was not aimed at you, but was created to stop a rather nasty nest of robbers from escaping. I did see you arrive but I did not wish for you to be harmed. Thirty years ago a great injustice was done to me and my wife, one that resulted in a ban on contact between both kinds. If you all wish to undo this and uncover to truth then get into the boat, it will take you to my castle. I assure you that I mean you no harm, all I need is your help. I believe you four hold the key to undoing past wrongs. I swear that if you do choose to accept this offer you will be able to come and go as you wish. All I ask is that you give me a chance to explain things,

Yours Candifor.

"Ok that I wasn't expecting" said Zale as he finished reading.

"Do you think we should trust him?" asked Vanora.

"I do after what we've been told" replied Ariel.

"Well if he wanted to take us by force he would have already done so, I think we should give him a chance" said Aquata.

"I think Aquata's right, we're no threat to him, he could have easily taken us" replied Zale.

"I've got on idea. I will go in the boat and you three in follow in the sea, that way of something happens…" Vanora said.

"We are free to get help, which makes a lot of sense. Are you sure you want to do this Vanora?" asked Zale.

"Yes, I'm much less of a threat then you, I want to do this."

"In that case you had better be going, we don't know how long it will take to get there" said Aquata.

Climbing into the boat, Vanorea changed back into a human, moments later the boat set off across the sea. Under the sea the others followed on horseback, all wondering just what was going on. Reaching the castle a few hours later, Vanora was met by a silver haired man.

"Welcome child, my Lord Candifor has been expecting you, come with me" he said.

Several flights of stairs and six floors later, they arrived at a bedroom. Stepping inside, Vanora looked around and smiled at how nice it was.

"I don't know your name, but I will tell my Lord you are here. Now then there is a bathroom through that door, I suggest you wash and pick a dress from the wardrobe. It would be best to dress nicely for when you meet my Lord. You will stay here till you are sent for, do not leave these rooms, do you understand?"

"Yes, but why must I stay here?"

"This castle is a busy place, we do not want you getting lost, relax child you are among friends. These rooms are yours for your stay, you will find everything you need. If you require food or drink ring silver bell and a maid will come. For now I bid you farewell" the man said leaving Vanora alone.

Looking round, Vanora found a bathroom as well as plenty of clothes in the wardrobe, and to her surprise a balcony that overlooked the castles small harbour.

"_This is nice, I'm not a prisoner at all, I suppose I had better make myself look nice_" she though.

A couple of hours passed and Vanora sat looking out of the window, in a dress of emerald green. Then came a knock at the door and the man from earlier walked in.

"Good evening to you, I trust you found things pleasant?"

"Very, the room is beautiful."

"As are you. Come child, my Lord has finished his official business and wishes for you to meet with him."

"I am eager to meet him."

"That is why you have come child, now please follow me and stick close, we do not want you getting lost" the man replied.

Leaving the room the pair walked through the castle passing many of the inhabitants as they went. Soon they reached an oak door with a black raven on it.

"I leave you here child, in" the man said leaving as Vanora open the door.

Entering the room Vanora saw Canifor sitting at a desk with the map in front of him. On a settee lay a Corvinna with a basket next to her. Looking up Candifor motioned her to come closer.

"Welcome Vanora to my castle, no wishes to harm you child, we just need your help."

"It is nice to meet you, my Father had told me many things about you, and I have heard many things."

"Yes I suspect you have child," Candifor said leading her to the settee.

"This is my wife Corvinna".

"I am pleased to meet you, I have a lot of questions."

"That is why I have brought you here child, so that the truth can be known. They can wait till tomorrow when your friends can join us."

"How did you?"

"I know much that happens in my lands. Corvinna had a vision of these events, she saw you all decide."

"That I did Vanora, I also saw your friends swim with you here, all four of you have to be together. Tonight after we have dined, you can go down to them and explain things, it is easier if we explain it to all of you at once."

"I understand that, but why us, we are only teenagers?"

"You are, but you have greater freedom then your parents, you are not bound by alliances or politics" replied Canidfor.

Then there came a cry from the basked and a Vanora sat up with start. Smiling Candifor reached in and took out Marven, giving him to Corvinna. As she watched the three, Vanora realised that her Father had been right, as no one who was evil would care for a child.

"You see Vanora we can love Marven, he will have what we didn't as children. The Jewelled Council never allowed us peace, never gave us a chance. From being children we knew what our parents did. The banishment was the only good thing they did for us, gave us freedom. We want what is best for our son, it was his birth that made us realise that the past had to end" said Corvinna hugging Marven.

"I can see that you love him, this place from I have seen of it is wonderful, we do want to help."

"We are glad you do. Go and tell your friends at midday we will meet, goodnight Vanora" said Candifor.

"Goodnight" Vanora replied, as she headed down to the harbour, where she found the others waiting for her.

"Vanora at last we were beginning to worry" Zale said, getting out of the water.

"Sorry, but we were having dinner and chatting. They both know you three are here, they want us all to meet with them tomorrow at midday."

"I thought they might do that, are they treating you alright?"

"Yes, I am not a prisoner here, neither are you three. Candifor and his wife Corvinna are nice people."

"This is weird, there is something going on here that isn't right. I've swum around the castle and along the shore, this place feels peaceful." Aquata said.

"It does, there has to be something going on, something few people know about" said Ariel, running her finger through her hair.

"I agree with both things, somebody is hiding something here, something happened back then" replied Zale.

"I believe you, I think we will know tomorrow what did happen" said Vanora.

"It has got to be linked to those stolen documents" Aquata said.

"I agree, somebody is hiding something, and those documents are the key to it. The sooner we found out the truth the better" said Zale.

"That is odd, I'm off to bed, night" Vanora said leaving them.

"This is odd all of it said Zale.

"I agree, whatever did happen, I suspect our Fathers did not know" replied Aquata as they fell asleep.

The following day Zale, Aquata and Ariel were sat on the jetty when Vanora, Candifor, Corvinna and Marven walked down to meet them.

"Welcome to our home, I am pleased to meet my friend's children, I am Candifor."

"It is good to meet you at last, I'm Zale youngest son of Zethar."

"I can see, you girls are Tritons children, I am Corvinna and this is our son Marven."

"Hi I'm Aquata and this is Ariel."

"Hi is nice to meet you."

"We have brought you here to help us, what happened in the past" Candifor began.

"Tell us everything, I've heard the official line on those events, but something doesn't add up at all" said Zale.

"Smart boy, the truth is all linked to our parent's actions. The Council didn't trust me because my parents murdered three of their members when I was two years old. They did it in the most horrible of ways. The Council thought, feared, I would be like them, evil and cold. I was placed with guardians but I was never able to escape my parent's actions. I was never trust by anyone, there were though some exceptions, Zethar, Triton and two Council Members Aiden and Esmeralda. They gave me a chance to prove who I was, and I did that" Candifor said sadly.

"I faced the same, my parents killed two retired council members and making up the number of five who died in all. However they also killed others, including Cato's sister. I also faced persecution as child and was never given a chance. But I did have one close friend, she was a mermaid, her name was Athena" Corvinna said.

"But Athena was our Mother's name" said Ariel.

"That is right, for it was your Mother who was my friend. We spent much of our time together, and I often visited Atlantica with her. My greatest regret is that I could not have foreseen her death, I would have prevent it if I could. I always hoped that I would meet her children. I once watched you all at Mermaid Lagoon, in the form raven."

"I remember that day, I was about six at the time" replied Aquata smiling.

"You were child. Athena believed I was innocent, she knew I was not capable of what I was accused of. I knew that one day you would all grow up, so I decided to wait until you did. I knew that you could help me, that you would be willing to listen. After all both your parents always judged people on their own actions not those of their parents."

"Ok, I get that's there is something going on here. Will you please tell is what is going on" said Zale.

"Yes now is the time for you to know the truth. Many Enchanters did not trust us, Cato most of all. They though it was only a matter of time till we went the same way as our parents. What they needed was an iron glad reason to exile us, but we did not give them that" replied Corvinna.

"So it got to stage where Cato decided to act" said Candifor, placing the stolen documents in front of them.

"So he decided to stage the theft of both objects. Cato employed four criminals to steal both the Stone and the Circlet. He had all four take our appearance, two for each of us. The criminals then planted the Stone and Circlet our flat. He had us arrested before we could do anything."

"Oh my Goddess he did that! But didn't you have an alibi?" asked Aquata.

"Yes but it was weak. We were out in the forest near the city, just walking and spending time together. No one saw us, we had done it before, and we knew others who did it. The woods were a favourite of teenagers looking for some privacy away from their parent's eyes" Corvinna replied sadly.

"So no one could give evidence in your favour" said Vanora.

"A year ago we approached the Council, asking them to review our case, they refused to even consider the fact we could be innocent," said Candifor with anger in his voice.

"This is shocking. I cannot believe Cato would do that, he's the leader of the Jewelled Council, he's supposed to be honest! Dam I wasn't, why didn't you tell our Fathers that the time, they would have" Zale said his vice full of anger and disgust.

"We didn't have a chance to, the Council kept us in jail until our trail" Candifor replied.

"I don't understand if you tried, then why do need our help?" asked Ariel.

"Because now we can prove our innocence, by using documents created at the time. Cato and those he worked with had contracts, letters, diary entries and payment slips. All are admissions of his guilt, all will be able to tell that it is his writing. We cannot just waltz into the city or up to your parents with the evidence. This is why we need you, four people who have good clean characters."

"You want us to show these documents to our Fathers and The Jewelled Council" said Aquata as their lunch arrived.

"Precisely" replied Coirvinna.

"We understand and so will our Fathers when they hear of it" replied Vanora as she ate.

"It is to late for any of you to go back now, we first have to decide which of you will go" replied Canidfor "Two of you had better stay here to see how things are."

"I will go to our Father, he will believe me" Zale said at once.

"Zale please let me go."

"No Vanora this could get very nasty, its better I go, and we are likely to be in rather hot water. Let me take the fall for this, besides I'm older then you, Father is more likely to believe me."

"But you know he believes me."

"I know he does but this is serious stuff we've gotten involved in. I just think that he will take it better hearing if off me then you. The fact is you tend to be a little to trusting at times. I'm not like that, I'm also a little bit wiser then you, please understand it has to be."

"Vanora your brother is right, it would be better that he goes rather then you" replied Candifor.

"Alright then Zale you go."

"I will go as well, same reasons" replied Aquata.

"Aq are you sure, you know Daddy is protective, he'll go mad" replied Ariel.

"I am, also I don't cause as much trouble as you do, so Dad will know that something serious has happened. Ariel, I really think it would be better if I go."

"Alright Aquata" replied Ariel.

"Then if you are agreed, I suggest you leave as soon as you can, this situation could take time" said Candifor.

"Both of your parents will have questions about where you have been. You can both leave in the morning, the boat can take you both back" said Corvinna.

"That would be easier for me, we can sail strait to Amethyst City, I've got a feeling our Fathers will be there" replied Zale.

"Yes they will be, they will be meeting on the beach, sail round that way and they will follow you to the harbour" Corvinna replied.

"Oh you're a Seer" Vanora said.

"Yes that I am, it allowed me to see your arrival many months before you came, allowed us to plan and act" she replied.

"Handy talent to have, it has helped us both out of many a tight corner. Now we both have things to do, I will meet you here tomorrow at dawn, good day" Candifor said as he and Corvinna left.

Falling to sleep that night the group thought about what would happen tomorrow and how their actions would help their new friends.


	10. Decisions and first meeting

Decisions and meetings

In the light of dawn Ariel, Vanora, Candifor and Corvinna stood on the key side to see Zale and Aquata off.

"I will send a strong wind after you both, you should arrive sooner then normal. Both of you be careful" Candifor said as Aquata was lifted onto the boat.

"We will be, thank you for the boat" Zale replied, getting into the boat that Vanora had sailed in.

"Not at all, it will make things much easier for both of you, now good luck" Candifor replied as the pair set sail.

"Will they both be alright?" asked Ariel.

"They will be rest assured, now I for one am going back to bed for a few hours sleep, Marven was up in the night" Corvinna said heading back into the castle.

Out on the sea Zale and Aqauta chatted on about what they would say to their parents. As she watched Zale sailing the boat, Aquata couldn't help but admire him.

"I've really enjoyed these past weeks with Zale, I've managed to keep my feelings to myself. The more time I spent with him the harder I fall for him. Zale's not bothered that I'm a princess. Going to that gallery opening together was so much fun. I felt like a normal mermaid, Zale enjoyed looking at the art. And kissing him afterwards at the party, he is a really nice person and merboy. Hold on Aq, he's human remember, he's a human enchanter. He can change into a merboy that's all. But that would still make him a merboy" she thought."

"Aquata I've been thinking, would you like to become human?" Zale asked suddenly.

"My Father would kill me for that, no Zale that I cannot do, not even for you" she replied.

"That's fine, it's just that you've shown me your world, I just wanted to return the favour" he replied, sitting on the seat next to her.

"I would not fit into that world, Ariel dreams of becoming human."

"I though she might, what is it you dream of?"

"Becoming a great artist and finding my true love, someone who loves me for who I really am. Most guys look and me and see a princess, the boys I have dated have seen me as a trophy. A mermaid that looks nice on their arm, three have even cheated on me. Boys don't see the mermaid inside, they just see a princess" Aquata replied sadly

"Your not just a princess Aquata, you are an artist first, a mermaid with art flowing from her fins. I didn't see a princess when I first met you, I saw a wonderful, kind heart mermaid. Someone who was willing to help a person she didn't even know. You may have been born a princess, but that doesn't define who you are."

"At times I wonder what life would have been like if I was normal, at times I wish I was normal. If I wasn't a princess, boys would see me for me, and at times I wouldn't have to pretend to be someone else. Dad loves my art, but he doesn't fully understand how important it is to me."

"I know how you feel, my Father sees my art as a hobby and that's all, he doesn't understand that it is something more to me. I think you're an artist first Aquata and a princess second. I think you'll find the right guy one day" Zale said smiling taking her hand.

"Zale I…..I hope so" she replied as they neared the city.

As Corvinna predicted both their Fathers were on the beach, seeing their children they raced around to the port.

"Where in the Goddess's name have you been? I've been worried sick" Zethar shouted said, hugging Zale tightly.

"Aquata of all my daughters, I never expect you, where in the oceans?" Triton asked as Aquata dived into the ocean to join him.

"We've got a lot to tell you, can we go round to the beach, this is best said in privacy" replied Zale with a grin.

"Alright I can cast a silencing spell, but you better have a dam good reason for pulling that vanishing act!" replied Zethar, glaring at his son.

Sitting on the beach a short time later, Aquata and Zale told their father what had happened. Listening to their children, both Zethar and Triton were utterly shocked at what they heard. As they listened, both though back to how Candifor and Corvinna were as children, what they did, and how they were treated by others. When the pair finished their tale they looked at their Fathers, as both had been utterly silent through its telling.

"Well you are both telling the truth, that I can see clearly in your eyes, I have to say this all rather shocking" said Zethar breaking the silence.

"That it is, but as much as I hate to admit it, I am not terribly surprised. At the time I had a feeling that Candifor and Corvinna could not be responsible" replied Triton.

"As did I, but the evidence Cato and the prosecution produced was highly convincing. Have both of you seen these documents?"

"Yes and they here they are" replied Zale producing some of the documents.

"By Gods they are real. We need to speak to some members of the Council; I know Aiden and Beven were sceptical of Candifor and Corvinna's involvement at the time. They called for exile for both of them rather then imprisonment, both men trusted the pair" said Zethar stroking his beard.

"Yes they did, both men always insisted Candifor and Corvinna were innocent. These revelations will be shocking, this is best done quietly. I will go with Zethar and speak to both men now. Aquata, Zale, I want you to stay here and keep hidden, I will come for you when a meeting has been arranged" said Triton. "Is that is alright with you Zethar?"

"That is perfectly fine with me Triton. Both of you stay here and keep hidden."

"Don't worry about us Father, we'll keep out of sight. I'll take Zale to the Crystal Caves" replied Aquata.

"A good idea, you will be much safer there, go" replied Triton.

An hour later Zethar and Triton were discussing the documents and events with Aiden and Beven, both of whom were members of the Jewelled Council. Listening intently to what was said, Aiden and Beven exchanged surprised looks. After the story ended, both Aiden and Beven began talking about the events that had taken place thirty years before. Most importantly how Cato had behaved during that time.

"Well these documents are legit, and I suspect the others will be to. I can see why Cato was highly guarded about what they contained" said Aiden.

"I second that, I know Cato well, they are in his handwriting. Cato hates evil, but he was badly effect by what Candifor and Corvinna's parents did. The saying, the end justifies the means, would apply here" said Beven thoughtfully.

"Yes I fear that it might. There has a way of us getting to Candifor and Corvinna without Cato knowing" replied Zethar.

"I too want to here this from Candifor and Corvinnna. These documents are proof enough but we cannot take any chances" said Beven.

"Agreed" said Triton

"We can say we are off to see some friends, Cato knows we have friends in this region. We would not be lying, Candifor and Corvinna were our friends once, and there is a chance they will be again" said Aiden.

"That would work. Cato has met our friends, he would not question why we were visiting them" Beven replied smiling.

"Excellent idea Aiden, I will leave it to you to make the arrangements" replied Triton.

"The day after tomorrow, at dawn, that is when we leave. I own my own boat I can take myself, Beven, and Zethar. Triton, could you take yourself and the two children in a chariot? Incidentally I think it best if both Zale stays with you for now" said Aiden.

"So do I, it is likely that Cato does not know, but we cannot take that chance" said Zethar.

"I will tale good care of Zale, I think he will enjoy himself, he and Aquata seem to get on well."

"So it would appear, I think it is the shared love of art" replied Zethar.

After the meeting had ended, Triton swam to the Crystal Caves, where he found Aquata and Zale talking.

"How did was it Dad?" asked Aquata.

"I will not say here, this is best kept for my office. Zale you are to stay with us, it is to keep you safe" replied Triton.

"I understand" Zale replied as they swam back to Atlantica.

Reaching the city, Triton took Aquata and to Zale up to his private office to discuss what had happened. Sitting down, the pair listened to what had happened on the surface, along with the plans for the visit to Candifor and Corvinna.

"That was better then I was expecting, I know Aiden quite well, his grandson is a friend of mine" said Zale.

"Yes he mentioned that, well both he and Beven have agreed to meet Candifor."

"At least we have two of the Jewelled Council willing to listen, this is a start" said Aquata.

"It is, now you are both to stay here, we all agree it is safer till Aiden and Beven leave the city."

"Father how dangerous is Cato? What could he do if he found out?"

"He's dangerous, and he's ruthless in his fight against dark magic. He will be furious if he finds out about this. Now it is late, I for one am going to bed and I suggest you both do the same."

The following day, Triton swam into his daughter's room at dawn, smiling when he saw her curled up with her stuffed seahorse.

"Aquata wake up" he said sitting down.

"Dad what?"

"Its dawn angelfish, we need to leave in an hour. Breakfast is ready, come on."

"I'm awake Dad" Aquata replied.

An hour later Triton, Zale and Aquata were at the surface talking to Zethar, Aiden and Beven in Aiden's boat.

"So do you have the map Dad? Don't want you getting lost" asked Zale.

"Yes and I'm not sailing it, besides you will be in front" replied Zethar as Zale climbed into the second boat.

"Will you be alright getting there Triton?" asked Aiden.

"Well I am not driving, Aquata is and she knows the way" Triton replied.

"Letting a teenager drive, well it is your chariot, time to be off I say" said Beven.

Setting off the group travelled through the ocean, passing schools of dolphins and fish with gulls flying with them. A few hours later the group arrived, with Candifor, Corvinna, Marven, Vanora and Ariel waiting for them.

"Hi Daddy" Ariel said swimming up to her father.

"Ariel you look well, I was worried."

"I took good care of her Triton, welcomed to my home" Candifor said shaking his hand.

"Candifor it has been to long, we have much to talk about."

"We do, both you and Corvinna have changed" said Zethar.

"That we do, but first came and sit down for lunch, Aiden, Beven it has been a long time."

"It has, I am ager to here everything" said Beven.

"Candifor I am pleased to see you, Corvinna you look well."

"I am Aiden, I am very glad to see you. This is our son Marven" Corvinna said shaking his hand.

"So I can see, you always did say you wanted a family" Aiden replied as their lunch arrived.

"Tell us everything, what these two told us was very worrying, given Cato's reaction to your theft" said Beven.

"Yes sorry about that, but we had no choice with that, when we tried to approach the Council last year" replied Corvinna.

"I know, Cato used his authority, he would not even give you a chance" replied Aiden.

Slowly the pair began to explain their past, starting from the day of their exile right through to the theft of the documents. On seeing the documents the group gasped in aw as both Aiden and Beven could tell they were real.

"Jewelled Council members all use a magic and jewel laced ink, this is Cato's ink, it's the only ink we use in our offices. In our private residences we have normal ink, but they will not work in our offices. Our own ink cannot be replicated as it contains are own personal magical signature, using it is a sign of trust from the Council" said Aiden.

"That's right, Cato must have used his own ink as a proof of trust, and those he dealt with must have wanted to know he was being genuine. I know these names, many are wanted criminals, some are in jail and three were executed fifteen year ago," said Beven looking at one letter.

"You did well getting hold of these, they are firm proof of what Cato did" said Zethar smiling at Candifor and Corvinna.

"Zethar is right, when the other Council members see these they will hit the roof, this is corruption. They hate those who perform dark magic, but they also hate it when innocents are exiled. They all hated your parents but with reason, three of those who were in the Council at the time have now retired and passed away" said Aiden shaking Candifor's hand.

"We will take this to the Council in a couple of days, I for one want to see what you have done to this land" replied Beven.

"I have said little so far, but I agree whole heartedly with what has been said. I for one will see to it that your exile from my Kingdom will end. I am glad you are innocent, at the time I knew in my heart you were" said Triton.

"Thank you Triton, all of you in fact, what you did coming here was taking a risk" said Corvinna shaking all their hands. "Aquata, Zale, Ariel, Vanora thank you as well."

"No problem we were happy to help, what happens now?" replied Zale.

"We stay here for a couple of days, then we bring this to the Council, we tell the others first. With luck we will be able to overthrow Cato on charges of corruption. For now we wait and plan, then we make our choices" Beven said.


	11. Revelatioin of a deception

Revelation of a deception

It was four days a later and Aiden, Beven Triton, Aquata, Zethar and Zale sat on the harbour wall, saying goodbye to Ariel, Vanora, and Candifor.

"You will hear from us within the week, I know the Council will want to act fast once they hear about this" said Beven.

"Two days ago we both sent letters to the Council members baring Cato, calling for a meeting at my house, this will take place tonight" said Aiden.

"How will Triton and Aquata be able to give evidence?" asked Candifor.

"Happens I have a very large pond in the garden, the meeting will take place next to it."

"Candifor please take good care of Ariel for me."

"I will take care of her, good luck" Candifor replied as the group set off.

The journey passed smoothly and the group arrived back at Amethyst City late that afternoon, proceeding strait to Aiden's house. At the given time rest of the Jewelled Council arrived, with Triton and Aquata sitting on rocks on the pond's edge.

"You four had better have a good reason for calling this meeting!" said Evander.

"We have, I suggest you let us all explain, what we have to tell you is shocking" replied Aiden.

Slowly the group began to explain the situation as the Council members listened in utter shock. Zethar then handed them the stolen documents, with all gazing in aw at what they saw. For a while there was silence as they read the documents and took in what they had heard. As they did this Triton, Zethar, Aquata, Zale, Aiden and Beven exchanged nervous looks, all knowing how much hinged on the others reactions.

"As much as I am sorry to say this, these documents are legitimate" said Pavlos.

"They are we can all tell. I am stunned at this but it is not hard to believe. At the time I was Chief Justice, I judged the case, but even I felt that something was amiss. I should have trusted my instincts, but the jury came back with a verdict of guilty" replied Evander.

"It does fit, we all know how much pain Cato and his family suffered at the hands of their parents, but I never though he would do something like this" said Ianus shacking his head.

"None of us suspected Ianus, Cato had been elected Council Head a year before, we all knew how bright he was. Being the third youngest in history we all though he would be fairly open minded" replied Beven.

"Beven is right, and the evidence was damming, no one saw them in the wood" said Pavlos.

"These documents prove that Candifor and Corvinna are innocent of their crimes, this was all a scheme of Cato's, a form of revenge for their parent's action" said Triton.

"And that is not right at all! Children should never be judged for the crimes of their parents! Dam! I hate this kind of behaviour, this is often the thing that makes children follow their parent's path. I am proud that both have not done so, I would be more then happy to annul their exile" said Evander looking at his fellow Council members.

"I second that, Cato cannot be trusted, we have to start formal proceedings against him" said Ianus.

"So we shall, I will deal with this, we have to strike fast and soon. We cannot give Cato chance to escape, he has to be brought to justice for his crimes" replied Evander.

"I can send a message to Candifor and Corvinna, if they came here, would you all be able to protect them?" asked Triton.

"Certainly, they could stay with me, my house is well protected. I will see to it that Cato is arrested within the hour, I will use my authority. There are jails where it takes the power of three Council members to open, he can go in one of those" replied Pavlos.

"Thank you all for this" said Zethar.

"Not at all, we are glad you brought this to our attention. Zale you will go far, I can see a fine diplomat in the making. Aquata I see very intelligent princess in you, you were both brave to do this" said Evander shaking their hands.

With that the meeting ended and the Council took action. As promised Cato was arrested and detained within the hour. With ruthless speed and the utmost secrecy, arrest warrants were sent out for those in the documents, with six being found that very night. For those that were already in jail there were questioned under Truth Potion. All were questioned by the Council that very night, with questioning lasting into the following morning. Alone in his cell, Cato sat in shock, he had no clue what was going on and was now fearful. After the meeting had ended, Zethar and Zale were sent back to Candifor and Corvinna. Down in Atlantica Triton and Aquata retrieved all documents from the original trials.

Within five days of the Council first hearing the revelations, all involved here sat in court. The court was The Jewelled Council High Court, which only dealt with the most serious of cases. In a trail that lasted three weeks, the evidence was given, with reports of the trial featuring in the newspapers. Not for a hundred and seventy three years had there been a case such as this. On the last day all waited to here the jury's verdict, one which included merpople.

"We the jury find Cato guilty on all accounts, we all find both Candifor and Corvinna innocent" said the jury.

Hearing this Candifor and Corvinna smiled widely, glad that the truth was known at last. Cato sat in shock as he waited to hear his sentence.

"I Evander hereby pronounce Cato guilty, and do sentence him to life imprisonment with no chance of freedom. I pronounce Candifor and Corvinna innocent and hereby annul their exile. That exile should never have happened, crimes like this should never happen. Let this case show that children have their own choices, their lives. Even if a person is born to those who use black magic, it does not mean they will follow that path. Let every person be judged on who they are, not on the actions of their parents."

Later that night the Council members along with Candifor, Corvinnan, Marven, Triton, Aquata, Ariel, Zethar, Zale and Vanora sat on the beach talking happily.

"So what will you both do now?" asked Evander.

"We have our land to rule, that is our home and that is where we will stay" replied Candifor.

"We have lived there for a long time, it is our home, the first place we were ever truly happy" replied Corvinna.

"This is our son Marven, we would hope he will be able to go to school here" said Candifor holding his son.

"He is a fine lad, he's going to be a terror in couple of years if he takes after you" said Aiden grinning.

"I hope not. Candifor spent half his time in detention when he was at school. The number of pranks he pulled, he was bloody terror. Naturally made the students laugh, I dread to think what stunts Marven could pull" replied Pavlos.

"I was a joker as a teenager" replied Candifor laughing.

"You were lad, I remember your stand up routine well, had us all in stitches" replied Pavlos.

"So do I, you were very good on stage, you made lots of friends that way." Triton said laughing.

"I did" Candifor as the chatter continued well into the night.


End file.
